Sleeping Beauty
by LexideRobit
Summary: NaruSasu oneshot Lemon xoxo


Sasuke's house was quiet and Naruto found himself staring at the television, not comprehending what it was saying to him. Sasuke came back from the kitchen his dark eyes staring blankly at Naruto as he set down a platter of tea and snacks. "Where's Itachi?" He asked quietly. Sasuke laughed and said "Banging his boyfriend upstairs." Naruto coughed up some tea, and wiped his mouth. "What!?" he whisper shouted. Sasuke laughed again.

Naruto's blush was very noticeable and Sasuke felt a slight tug in his skinny jeans. He coughed, which the blonde thought was strange. His eyebrow rose slightly and stared at Sasuke, he squinted his eyes at him and said "You're acting funny today Sasuke." Said boy froze and said " I thought I was acting normal." Naruto laughed and beamed at him.

His sun-kissed arms stretched out in front of him and he grunted when his elbows popped. He drank his tea quietly when his stomach growled. His scratched face turned crimson and he said "I'm hungry." Sasuke smirked and said "No shit Sherlock. I could hear you all the way over here." Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head the way he always did when he was nervous.

Sasuke walked back into the living room with a bowl of hot ramen when Itachi and a strangely blue man walked down the stairs. Naruto said "Hi….Itachi?" Itachi smiled at Naruto and said "Oh, Naruto, It's good to see you, this is Kisame." Naruto nodded at said man and he nodded back. Sasuke looked at Itachi and rolled his eyes at his brother. "We're going out, I'll see you in the morning." He told them.

The couple exited the house leaving the two teens by themselves. Sasuke coughed at the awkwardness. He set down Naruto's food in front of him and Naruto mowed down. "Bedtime Naruto." Sasuke said as if Naruto was a child. (Which is very true.) And He grunted. Naruto ran his hand through his golden locks and walked up the stairs towards Sasuke's bedroom.

Naruto laid down on Sasuke's black comforter and instantly fell asleep. Curled up in a little ball, Sasuke walked in and smiled. He touched Naruto's sunny hair, and ran his hand against his sun-kissed cheek. He knelt in and kissed Naruto gently on the lips, like always did. This golden boy, was the love of Sasuke's life, never would he let him go. Naruto wiggled a little bit looking for warmth and Sasuke laid down next to him.

Naruto pressed himself against Sasuke and smiled at the warmth. Sasuke blushed, Naruto's ass was right on his length. The thoughts racing through his mind caused him to fight a hard on. He covered Naruto with a blanket and ran into the bathroom. Breathing heavily he began to think of bad things to get rid of this arousal, after a while of trying it finally went down.

He went back into the room and Naruto was still sleeping soundly. Deciding it very cautiously he grabbed a sleeping pill and slipped it into Naruto's opened mouth. He swallowed it and I waited for ten minutes. Sure he wasn't going to wake u no matter what Sasuke got on top of Naruto straddling his hips, he began to grind on the unconscious blonde.

Naruto's sleeping body shuddered and shivered but he wouldn't wake up at all. Sasuke undid Naruto's pants and swallowed the blondes length in his mouth. A sleeping hand shot out and grabbed Sasuke's black hair, moaning. Sasuke blushed crimson. Sasuke released Naruto's organ and began to stroke him. Naruto's sleeping form spread it's seed all over Sasuke's face.

Sasuke took off his own pants and Naruto's, and spread his leg apart. Sasuke turned around and sat on Naruto's length. Crying out in the known pleasure, he began to push up and down lifting himself and pulling back down. Naruto grumbled and said "What's going on?" Sasuke froze. This was the first time he ever woke up. "S-Sasuke?!?! What are you doing?!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke moaned and said "I've done this every time you've slept over."

His secret was out. Naruto smirked, devilishly, he flipped Sasuke over and said boy cried out. "N-Naruto?" he asked. He saw the smirk on his face and blushed. Naruto bushed him down on the bed and began to ram him furiously. Sasuke cried out his pleasure over and over. Naruto planted kisses all over Sasuke's chest and left a nice sized hickey on his collarbone. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's and plunged into the hot wet cavern of Sasuke's mouth. Tears ran down the raven's face. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's member and stroked it vigorously. Sasuke's cries grew louder and their mixed spit oozed out the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke reached his climax quickly and cried out as he sprayed his seed on Naruto's sun-golden chest. Naruto followed grunting as he sprayed the walls of Sasuke's insides. The raven cried out. "Next time you do this, wake me up first and I'll help you release." Naruto said kissing his cheek. Sasuke blushed and said "Next Time?!?"


End file.
